


Meetings

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Fix-It, International Stories, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-24
Updated: 1999-03-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: RayV and Fraser meet again. This story is a sequel toDiscoveries.





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Meetings

## Meetings

by Adalisa

Author's webpage: http://members.tripod.com/luxshine

Author's notes: English version of Encuentros

* * *

Hi again... Well, finally, here's the third and final part on my trilogy, which unfortunately hasn't got a title ^_^. Anyway, Ray is going to Canada, Fraser is going to Florida... And I would be a very bad girl if I didn't let them meet somewhere in between, wouldn't I? 

I'd like to dedicate this part to Aracel Esquer and Gaby Maya, my proofreaders, who helped me to decide how to write the ending. 

Rated: PG-13 for an explicit m/m relationship. 

Meetings: (Vecchio and Fraser)  
By: Adalisa Zrate. 

In the Chicago Airport, Ray Vecchio was reading a newspaper, waiting for the moment when he would be boarding his flight. Two weeks had passed since he had left Florida, since before going to the middle of nowhere, he had tried to fix his life, or at least, his job. Thinking about it, Ray began to smile. Not only Ltnt. Welsh had greeted him with pleasure, informing him that the papers to reinstall him in the active service would only take a couple of weeks, Ray had also meet Elaine, just transferred to the Precint as a street officer. In that corner, all was perfect. At home, the reception hadn't been different. And, when he had announced that he would be going to Canada to find Fraser, no one had showed even the faintest trace of surprise. 

Fraser... just thinking about him made Ray's heart beating harder than usual... And at the same time it worried him. How was he supposed to find his friend? His knowledge about the wildlife in the tundra where limited to the time when he and Benny had crashed in the forest... And when he found him... What would he do? Fraser had choose to stay in Canada with Kowalsky instead of waiting for Ray to recover, and Ray had gone away with Stella. He could just get there and confess his love as if nothing had happened. But he couldn't stay in Chicago without seeing the most annoying man in the world again. Since he had told Stella that he was in love with Fraser, the Mountie was the only thing in his mind, and he couldn't stand any more without seeing him... Even when meeting his friend face to face terrorized Ray. 

  * * * 



Benton Fraser looked around, feeling somewhat at ease in the Chicago Airport, as if he was meeting an old friend again. Which somehow was true. But as he waited for Stan to get him a ticket to Florida, Fraser was starting to have doubts about his trip... after all, Ray should be living happily with Stella-and for that reason Stan would wait in Chicago- , away from the dangers that had defined his life for the last four years. Fraser couldn't just get there and tell him what he felt so easily. 

But he wanted to see Ray again... he _needed_ to see him again. When Stan had forced Fraser to face his feelings, all what he had repressed in the year that Ray had spent undercover in Las Vegas had gone out of control. The lonely nights at the Consulate, thinking if his friend was alive, alone, if he remembered him. The melancholy that invaded his body whenever he saw Stan Kowalsky in that desk at the 27th Precinct. And Fraser knew that the only way to avoid falling in a constant depression for not knowing what might have happened, was to see Ray again. 

As he waited, his mind began to show him different variations of his meeting with Ray, but he was regretting it soon. Ray was a cop - an excop, he remembered sadly- Italian, Catholic... and if he even suspected Fraser's feelings, he would feel nauseated, walk away, and they would never see each other again. Trying to distract himself, he let his eyes travel around the airport, and his breathing stopped. Fraser closed his eyes, open them again, convinced that he was dreaming... but  he was still there. Just a few rows away, sitting with his back at Fraser, reading a newspaper, dressed with a very familiar Armani grey suit... Ray Vecchio. 

  * * * 



Ray folded the paper, after glancing his watch and discover that it was almost time to go. His hands were sweating, and he tried to go faster. He hated going to Canada, it brought to many bad memories to him... but if it was necessary to see Fraser, well, then he was all for it. As he rose, something made him look back, and he couldn't believe his eyes. 

Standing there, just a few rows away, using a white sweater that Ray knew very well... was his friend, Benton Fraser. 

  * * * 



- _Benny_? 

- _Ray_? 

Both friends looked at each other, without knowing what to say. It was as if their greatest dream and worst nightmare were together in the same place. For one long moment, none moved, without believing that all this time they had been so close from each other. Ray felt that his heart was beating so strong that surely it would be heard in Florida, but couldn't get the words past his throat. Fraser, for his part, could feel his body filled with happiness. That was the reunion he had been waiting for two years, after arriving to the 27th Precint and discovering Stan in Ray's place... But he had never imagined it taking place in an airport's waiting room, and that surprise prevented him from talking. 

-What are you doing here, Benny? -Finally, with a burst of courage, Ray could force the words out of his mouth.- I thought you were having fun in Tuktoyaktuk with Kowalsky. - Hearing his voice, Ray regretted it immediately. That was too close to a complain... Things weren't looking good. 

Hearing his friend voice, Fraser could make his own voice work again... \- I.. made a mistake, Ray... - Somehow, he couldn't find the right words to express what he was feeling. He couldn't confess his love amid so many strange people, and he couldn't think of a convincing lie. So the only choice was to start divagating. - What I was... am... looking for isn't in Canada, although I'm not sure I'm going to find it here, or of knowing how to deal with it when I find it... But... you... I... What are _you_ doing here, Ray? Stella and you are visiting the family? 

Ray didn't knew what to say at this... What could he say? 'I just realized that I loved you and for that I left Stella in Florida and came back to find you'... No, that would only bring him Fraser's rejection... But he couldn't lie to his friend, so he tried to disguise the truth.- I was getting bored in Florida... - he began, trying to control his voice.-... things weren't working with Stella. So I came back to work... I have a couple of weeks before returning to active service, so... I...I thought I go and see how was life for you in the frozen tundra with the caribues and otters...You just got ahead of me, Benny.- He couldn't help it, and smiled as he talked. Suddenly, he needed all his will to stop himself from running and hugging his friend with all his strength, to stop himself from kissing him until both were gasping for air. 

Seeing Ray's smile, that open smile, sincere, that sometimes looked just like a teasing grin, that hide his friend's true personality, Fraser's heart leaped, and began beating faster. That was what had been missing, what he had waited for endless nights, first at the consulate and later in the temporary cabins and camping places that he used with Stan. Being close to Ray, close to the friend that always had been there for him... near the one he loved more than anything. 

-You're staying here, Benny? Or you're just passing by?- Ray had gotten closer, looking at him with a weird gleam in his eyes. 

-I'm... just passing by... I'm going to Florida.- Ray's eyes open like dishes, surprised. 'Calm down, Vecchio' he said to himself, trying to control his heart. 'He couldn't be thinking on finding you'.- But it isn't necessary now... I needed to talk with you. 

Ray looked at Fraser without believing what he had heard. His heart seemed to be beating at thrice it's normal speed, threatening to burst. 

-Passengers of the flight 175 to Ottawa, please board using the H door. \- The almost mechanical voice of the announcer pulled Ray out of his thoughts. The situation was becoming too ridiculous, and he didn't wanted to keep going like that. He didn't want to think about the image they made, standing there, talking with half phrases in the middle of the waiting room. As always, he didn't had any idea of what was going on in the Mountie's mind, but he was gathering courage to speak his, and he needed a more private place to do it... 'Where is a damn closet when you really need it?` he thought, smiling again. 

-That's my flight.- he said - but if you're here I'm not going to risk my life in another plane crash... Hey! You said that you wanted to talk, right? So, why don't you come home to dinner? Ma is dying to see you again. 

-I'd love to see your mother, Ray... If you wait just a moment, I have to cancel Diefenbaker's arrangements. If he can get out of quarantine sooner, he'll feel better. 

-Dief is here too? We'll stop to get some donuts. -Ben looked at Ray, opened his mouth to object... he wanted to say that Dief was a wolf, that he mustn't get used again to junk food, that Ray was spoiling him... But instead, he just remained silent. It was amazing the way in which they had returned to the old habits. In that moment, was like if Ray had never left him. 

  * * * 



Stan Kowalsky left the counter smiling, even when he was a little sad. He had said himself that it was better for Fraser to go to Florida and tell everything to Vecchio, to get on with his life... But inside, he felt a little pushed away. First Stella had gone with Vecchio, now Fraser followed. His wife and his best friend. Truth to be told, he didn't know what to do when Fraser left... He could go back to the force, but even there he felt under Ray Vecchio's shadow... a man with whom he hadn't crossed more than 50 words, and almost all during a fight. 

With the ticket in hand, he walked to the waiting room, to be greeted by the image of Fraser and Vecchio talking together, as if they had never parted. Now, Fraser's eyes didn't looked dead, they had a gleam that Stan had only seen once... A year ago when Fraser and Vecchio reunited last time. And this time, none of the two man was paying attention to him, just like the time at the hotel... just like Vecchio and Stella had done when the Italian had stolen his wife. Ex-wife, he reminded himself, now Stella was Mrs. Vecchio in Florida. But even so, now Vecchio was chatting casually with Fraser, in Chicago... and a blind rage filled his body. Without thinking it twice, he walked to meet the two friends. 

-What the hell are you doing here, Vecchio? - he asked, visibly angry... That had destroyed all his plans... If Fraser went alone to Florida, Stan wouldn't have to see Stella, or remember that both her and his friend had left him for Vecchio... But if Vecchio and Stella were on Chicago... No... there were too many old wounds reopening in just one day. 

Hearing Kowalskyi's voice, Ray lifted his head and found face to face with his replacement. A chill swept through his body. Of course Kowalski would be there, he was the Mountie's new friend, so he was supposed to be with him! But what really angered him was the tone of voice... What did Kowalski cared about his life? -I'm coming home. Any trouble with that, "Spiky"? 

Fraser watched both men not without certain worry. Even after he had said that he hoped that both Rays became good friends, he knew that was almost impossible. Both were too much alike in many aspects, and too different in all the others. And the time in which Stan had replaced Ray didn't help. Seeing them together was witnessing a fight for the same place. 

-Where's Stella?- Stan didn't moved an inch. He was too tired of having to ask explanations about his ex-wife... Tired of being under Ray Vecchio's shadow and knowing that for many he had been just a temporary replacement, easily forgotten as soon as the original came back. 

-In Florida.- Ray's eyes didn't left Stan's. From his point of view, Stan was an intruder. One who had replaced him too well in his long mission... and Ray knew that he would feel very happy if Kowalski disappeared. 

-In Florida? Great way to spend your Honeymoon, Vecchio! You in Chicago, your wife in Florida! -Stan's temper was boiling, so he almost didn't hear Ray's next answer. 

-You got the news wrong, Kowalski. We ain't married... we are finished. 

Stan took a few seconds to digest the news. That someone abandoned him, it was o.k., his self-esteem was low enough for even expect it. But that someone abandoned... no, _rejected_ Stella, that wasn't even for consideration.- Are you telling me you left a wonderful woman who would do anything for you, just to stroll around freezing forest? If that's so, then you're an idiot! 

Fraser didn't know what to do. Both seemed to be ready to kill the other, and the volume of the fight was picking up, making the rest of the people around turn to hear the discussion 

-I am an idiot? Who is the one who left her because he wasn't able to understand her career? Who is the one who hide in someone else's life to avoid confronting reality? Eh? If I abandoned my life was just because of my job! And as soon as I finished it, I returned to my life! 

-Oh, yeah? As far as I remember, your life was in Chicago, not in Florida! And who gave you the right to talk about Stella's career? She's a district attorney, not a bowling place manager! 

Both men looked at each other, rage burning deep in their eyes, without even paying attention to their surroundings. 

-If Stella is so wonderful. Why didn't you come for her at your first chance?- Ray was tired of everything, tired of seeing how everything that had been important to him was now Kowalski's... Starting with Benny's friendship... -Why weren't you here when she went with me to Florida?, You were too busy in the frozen hell of tundra with stolen friends to think about her! Weren't you!? 

-Stolen friends? Who are you to talk, you wife-snatcher!? You're such a casanova that you can leave her and look for a new conquest!? 

Kowalski's words seemed to hurt Ray more than everything else. How did he dared to judge him when everything was  his fault? - You want to know what am I doing here? - he yelled, finally losing control.- *I'm here because I needed a year working undercover, a bullet in my shoulder, and your ex-wife to gather enough courage to tell Fraser I love him!!* Even when he is the most annoying man in the world and likes to spend all his free time among otters and caribues in the North Pole, I _love_ him and I never stop thinking about him!! Do you have any trouble with that? 

The whole airport silenced itself as the words left his mouth. Looking the weird glances around him, Ray seemed to register what he had said and, ignoring his replacement completely, he turned around to meet Fraser and the rejection he was sure to meet. But to his surprise, Benny just looked at him with a weird gleam in the eyes, as if he hadn't heard what Ray had just said. 

-Benny... I... -Ray began thinking on a way to apologize, explain himself or, if everything else failed him, run away. True, his friend had told him that he needed to talk, to see him... But from there to confess his undying love, there was a big difference. Even so, standing in front of who-knows how many strangers, Ray had just yelled his secret. And now, he couldn't know what the Mountie was thinking. 

-Ray... Did you said that you came back... for _me_? - Fraser sounded really calm, but Ray was almost sure of having heard a weak tremor in his voice when the last syllable came. Suddenly, it didn't matter that they where in the middle of the airport, where Stan, some security cops, and who knows who else could heard them. The talk that they had begun, two years ago in a telephone, had to be finished. 

-Yeah, Benny... that's what I said. -His voice was barely a whisper, echoing the phone call when he had to said good bye-... I came back to see you, to talk to you... Because you're my friend and last time, between my wound, Muldoon, and everything... I wasn't fair to you... And besides... -Ray sighed, breathed. Counted to ten, following the same method Fraser had taught him long ago. Before, he had yelled everything, angry, without knowing what he was doing. Now, it was the moment of the truth. -... I couldn't spend another minute without you. I love you, Benny. That's what I needed to tell you. 

Fraser looked at his friend, feeling that his heart was threatening to go out from his chest. It was much more than what he had expected, that Ray loved him, that he was there, that he would said all the words that had been said. And in that moment, he, who always had the right words for every situation and place, couldn't find something to answer. He simply stepped forward, without thinking on who might have been watching them, took Ray in his arms, and placed all his feelings, his love and understanding, in one kiss... and then he thought his heart would stop was he felt Ray's lips open under his, to answer to his caress. 

And if that was or wasn't well received around them, if anyone they knew was near, that wasn't important. The important thing was that finally, they were together. 

  * * * 



Stan Kowalski looked at the two friends as they kissed, surprised at Vecchio's courage, at Fraser's courage, and at the circumstances. He hadn't expected that. When he convinced Fraser to go to Florida to talk with Vecchio, he was sure that the Italian would reject Fraser, or at least, would keep his distance... After all, Vecchio had Stella... 

Suddenly, he remembered the ticket to Florida that he had in his hand. The Mountie didn't need it anymore, as he had found what he was looking for... Same as Vecchio, Stan smiled, and went to pick up _his_ pack... After all, he had already spent the money for the ticket, and Florida was very beautiful in any season of the year. 

**THE END.**

e-mail: 


End file.
